


Пекка спит крепко

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Morning After, One Night Stands, a bit of romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Наутро Энси ни о чём не жалеет. По крайней мере, пока.
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen/Ukko-Pekka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Пекка спит крепко

В старом доме пахнет сыростью, землёй и плесенью; тонкой нотой — хвоя и смола от заменяющего постель елового лапника под плащом. Яркий солнечный свет прорывается через дыры в крыше резким контрастом с тенями в углах, но тени эти пусты и тихи. Безопасное место, привычное убежище Энси — но сегодня она здесь не одна.

Энси выворачивается из-под руки, обнимающей её за талию, садится, потягиваясь. Пекка спит крепко, его не потревожило её движение: не очень-то хорошо для разведчика. Но это не её беда. Он дожил до своих лет, не таких уж малых — скорее всего, младше её, но не намного, — значит, умеет быть осторожным. Очень осторожным, раз у него нет шрамов, кроме одного, тонкого и ровного, на бедре.

Энси оглядывает крепкое тело, ничем не прикрытое. Вспоминает горячие руки на бёдрах, уверенную хватку жилистых пальцев, чуть раньше нежно ласкавших её почти плоскую, но такую чувствительную грудь; горячую плоть, которую она приняла в себя — опустилась, качнулась плавно, будто лодка на волнах; бурный шторм, в который обратились волны, — отголоски его, казалось, до сих пор бродят в её мыслях, тревожа луонто.

Кто скажет ей, что не стоило такого делать с мужчиной, которого она вчера впервые увидела? В жизни не так много удовольствий, чтобы отказываться, если появляется возможность получить что-то для себя, а не для блага деревни.

...но, может быть, и деревня получит своё: свежая кровь нужна всегда. Энси не загадывает далеко вперёд, но семя пролилось в её лоно, и понести ребёнка от мага было бы не худшим исходом. Он неиммунный? Что поделаешь, иммунного мужчину она так и не дождалась.

Но всему своё время.

Последние дни стоит жара, не спадающая до конца даже после заката, душная и тяжёлая. После ночных утех тело липкое от пота, так что Энси решает: пора выйти к ручью — хоть обтереться водой, раз искупаться в окрестностях негде. Но что-то тревожит — смутная заноза на краю сознания, — и она медлит вставать с походной постели, только поглаживает кончиками пальцев ствол винтовки, которую уже взяла в руки. (Можно выйти в лес обнажённой — но не безоружной.)

Энси тянется к любовнику, проводит ладонью по растрёпанным, чуть повлажневшим от пота волосам. Разбудить его, прежде чем выйти, чтобы не беспокоился зря, если проснётся?

От её касания Пекка ворочается во сне, перекатывается на спину, открывая свету россыпь красноватых пятен там, где ещё вчера кожа была гладкой и чистой — Энси помнит, она целовала шею, плечи, в порыве страсти могла даже оставить следы... но не такие: чуть воспалённые, шелушащиеся округлые пятна, более тёмные в центре и светлеющие к краям.

_Каждый в их мире знает, что означают такие метки.  
Каждый знает, что будет дальше._

Энси сидит молча и неподвижно пару минут, хотя это не раздумья — здесь не о чем думать. 

(Запоминает лицо того, кто, может быть, станет отцом её ребёнка.)

Не о чем думать и нечего делать, кроме одного.

Она поднимает винтовку — руки двигаются будто сами собой, следуя привычному алгоритму, — и направляет ствол мужчине в висок.

Пекка спит крепко. И не проснётся.


End file.
